


Done

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [69]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I’m done trying to help you!”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Done

“I give up!  ** I’m done trying to help you!” ** Beau stomped out of the library and flopped down onto a couch in the main room, turning to Jester who was sketching nearby, “I’m not an idiot, but that wizard shit gives me a headache, all of that inventing spells and shit.”

“I wonder if I could invent spells,” Jester mused, “I mean, I am in direct contact with the Traveler, and he’s the one who gave me my powers, so I could probably do it.”

“You want to figure out how to turn everything pink, don’t you?”

“Or into candy!”


End file.
